Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module, an optical apparatus, and a method for fabricating an optical module. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-240467 filed on Dec. 9, 2015, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
The following link discloses a compact laser module. http://www.semiconwest.org/sites/semiconwest.org/files/docs/SW201—P.%20De%20Dobbelaere_Luxtera.pdf.